The new Blade Breakers
by Fireboy987
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! OCOC OCOC TysonOC Maxoc ReiOC KaiOC every one same age if u got confused. Sorry people this fic I can only do over the summer so you have to wait till the summer for more chapters each week during the summer I will try to update.
1. Ch1 A boy named Kun a girl named Rya

This actually my second fanfic but my first one never made it to this site well on with the story I don't care if you leave me bad reviews and you leave me advice I'll try to use it k.

Chapter one: the boy named Kun and the girl named Rya

It was around 7:30 AM in Japan when a boy wearing a white vest red shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans came rushing threw a hobby shop. "Hi max sorry I'm late I over slept." The boy said out of breath.

"Its okay kun I didn't even open the store yet." A tall man with blonde hair and a green apron on said behind a counter. "Good I didn't want to be late on my second day of work" Kun said putting on his green apron then flipping the closed sign to open.

"Hmm it feels great working hear I always wanted to work with max one of the members of the blade breakers" Kun said when he walked behind the glass counter filling it with beyblade parts.

Max smiled then opened a box with a small bitchip in it with the design of 2 dragons on it a black dragon and a white dragon. When he put the box away a girl wearing jeans, black tang top with light brown hair down to her shoulders walked about the same age as Kun 15.

The girl said "umm do u have any black four bladed attack rings with you?" the girl asked with a happy voice.

"Uhh yes we actually do we just got them this morning" Kun said with a nerves voice thinking dude she's hot.

Opening the glass door behind the cabinet and pulling out a pure black attack ring. "Here you go ms. uhh" "The names Rya" the girl said "here you go Rya that will be 300 yen"

"Ok" she said pulling out 3 100 yen coins and handing it Kun then hooking it up to her beyblade. "Thank you Rya" Kun said with a blush on his face. "Well you want to have a little battle" Rya asked pulling out her beyblade launcher.

"Ok" Kun said pulling out a staff with a lunar blade on it.

Before Kun walked to the back room Max gave Kun a white bitchip with the 2 dragon it. "Here kun use it well I want you to have this Kun I never let it out of my sight and I want you to have it now". "Thank you" Kun said putting it in his beyblade then walking to the back room with his staff in one hand and his silver and shiny black beyblade in the other.

In the back room there was a giant dish in the middle of the room. "you ready Rya" kun said in an eager voice.

"Yup" Rya said while putting her beyblade in her launcher. Max walked in then stood on the side of the dish doing his DJ Jazzman impression. READY BEYBLADERS 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!

The second max said that Rya pulled her ripcord so hard the beyblade moved very fast then kun swirling his staff with one hand strait at the dish, his beyblade shot out with immense speed it was just a blur then kun called out "Alright ANGELIC, DEMONIC! ANGEL DEMON SWORD ATTACK! Right after that a black dragon and a white dragon came out of the bit chip and then some how the beyblade became faster and flung her beyblade into the air. "Hmhm you think you're the only one with a bit beast LEARECS! Speed attack!" she yelled and a yellow cheetah bit beast came out then the beyblade suddenly vanished and then Kun's beyblade was knocked out of the dish and into Kuns hand. "Aww man I lost" he said in a mad mood.

"Its ok Kun you were stronger than any other person I faced since I came here an I faced a lot of kids" Rya said with a smile then kissed kun on the cheek and asked if he wanted to enter the tag team fight next week end then walked away.


	2. The Beach The sun The Hot Chicks

The second chapter The Beach the sun The hot chicks

Thank you Ksarap for my first review.

"Good thing I have Ryas cell number" Kun said pushing the buttons on the cell phone then waiting for Rya to pick up the phone.

"Hello" Rya said

"Hey Rya its me Kun"

"Oh Hi Kun how is it"

"Ok you?"

"I'm good so what you doing today"

"Nothin really just seeing if any one wants to go to the beach, you want to come?"

"Sure, can I bring a friend?"

"Ok I'll bring Sho"

"Who's Sho?"

"My friend from school, well I have to go now I'll pick you up soon ok"

"Ok see ya"

20 minutes later:

Rya was waiting out side when 2 boys pulled up on motorcycles, one boy wherein a helmet with the designing of 2 dragons on it and another with 1 dragon on it. "Hey girls come on," said Kun passing a helmet to Rya and her friend. Rya got on the Motorcycle that Kun was on and her friend Rin got on Shos motorcycle.

Suddenly the bikes sped up and they were at the beach in about 5 minutes.

When they got there the girls got off the motorcycles then the boys and took off their helmets

"Alright what do you guys want to do first since we're here?" Kun asked.

"How about the boys go set up our spot while we go get changed" Rya said.

"Ok I don't really care" Sho said.

"Alright" Kun said.

"Thank you" Rin said.

10 minutes later:

The girls came out of the changing room then walked by to where there stuff was then walked to the water.

"Hey guys" the girls both said.

"Hey come on in," Kun yelled.

"Sure wait for us." Rya said as she and Rin ran into the water.

Lets play chicken!" Rya yelled.

"Sure ok" Rin said.

Kun swam under Rya and picked her up and she was sitting on top of his shoulders then Sho did the same to Rin. "Hey!" Rya said with a blush.

"Alright 3-2-1 Go!" Kun and Rya said in unison.

Suddenly the girls started wrestling on top of the boys' shoulders. "You're going down Rin!" "Yeah right your going down Rya"

Rya then pushed Rin off Shos shoulders and she landed behind him. Rya then fell of Kuns shoulders.

"Hehe that was fun" Rya said.

"Yup" Rin said.

8 PM

"Ahhh today was fun," Rya said while lying next to Kun.

"Yeah today was-," He was cut off by Rya kissing him on the lips. Kun blushed then kissed her on the lips. (Before you know it they'll be making out.) Then they started making out since no one was there since Sho and Rin had to leave. (Wow I was right.)

They're still making out.

When they stopped Kun looked at his watch and it said 9:30 PM on it so they decided to leave.

"Aww great hmm the hobby shop is closed" Kun said with a sigh.

"Why is that bad Kun"

"Well I don't have a home to sleep at so I stay in the hobby shop but it's locked up now"

"Then you can stay at my place my parents aren't home till next week" Rya smiled.

"Uhh ok then lets go" kun said then passing a helmet to her then climbs onto the bike then Rya climbs on so they left.

Next chapter: haven't thought of a title yet

Kun: Ahhh this was a fun chapter

Sho: yeah it was

Rya: I love you Kun!

Rin: I love you Sho!

Kun/Sho: I love you to Rya/Rin!


	3. The BladeBreakers Vs The new BladeBre

Chapter 3 The new Blade Breakers Vs. The Blade Breakers

"Hey max I got an Idea so you and your dad can get a lot of customers here" Kun said.

"Really how?" Max asked.

"A fight" Kun said with a grin.

"Uhh"

"Hear me out a fight of your team against my team" Kun said.

"Cool when can we have it, and you have a team"

"I say tomorrow, and yes I do me, Rya, Sho, and Rin"

"Okay"

The next day…

A whole bunch of kids were behind Max's dad's hobby shop surrounding the two team fighting.

Alright the first match of The Blade breakers and uhh what's your teams name Kun?"

"We don't have a name yet so lets just begin" Kun asked.

"Well alright the first match will be Max vs. Rin!" Maxs dad yelled.

3-2-1 Let it rip! Both max and rin launched their beyblades.

"Alright Draceal lets do this!"

"Dracel! Lets do it!"

Both beyblades clashed and a dust formed and when it cleared both beyblades were on the ground by their owners.

"The match is a draw!" Max's dad yelled.

"Wow that was a great mach" Rin and Max said in unison.

"The next match Rei vs. Rya."

ALL RIGHT 3-2-1 LET IT RIP!

"Driger! GATLING CLAW ATTACK!" Rei yelled.

"Learecs! HYPER CLAW ATTACK!" Rya yelled.

Both blades were clashing blow for blow then all of a sudden Ryas beyblade vanished.

"Learecs SPEED ATTACK!" she yelled.

Reis beyblade was knocked in to the air then landed on the edge of the dish.

"Now finish it!" Rya yelled.

Ryas beyblade charged then Reis beyblade moved away slightly then her beyblade landed in front of her.

"The winner is Rei!"

"The Next match will be Sho vs. Kai!"

"Alright 3-2-1 let it rip!"

"DRANZER ATTACK!" Kai yelled.

"SANZER ATTACK!" Sho yelled.

Both beyblades looked like they were on fire each hitting each other with no stop.

"DRANZER BLAZING GIG!"

"SANZER AQUA GIG!"

There was a smoke that formed and when it cleared Shos beyblade was still spinning and kais beyblade was slowly stopping then stopped.

"The winner Sho!"

"Alright the final match shall now begin" Max's dad said.

Kun VS. Tyson!

3-2-1 LET IT RIP!

Kun spun his staff and his beyblade shot out and Tyson pulled his ripcord making the beyblade fly in.

"DRAGOON! GALACEY TURBO ATTACK!" Tyson yelled.

"ANGELIC, DEMONIC DEMON SEILD!" suddenly a second beyblade appeared but it was black and Kuns blade became all white then the black beyblade spun around the white one making a shield.

"WHAT!" Tyson said in surprise.

"Now switch places" Kun said then the blades changed positions.

"Angel Sword ATTACK!" Kun yelled then the white blade stared attacking dragoon making it trapped between the two beyblades then dragoon stopped spinning then the black blade vanished.

"The winners are Kun, Sho, Rya, and rin!"

"Yeah! We won," they all said in unison.

"Hey great match you guys" Tyson said as all them stuck out there hands out to shake.

"You to" Kun said as his teammates shook their hands.

Kun: I liked that chapter

Tyson: Me two

Rei: Me 3

Kai: Hn

Rya kisses Kun and Rin kisses Sho.

FireBoy: I think I did ok on this

Max: Yeah I thought so two

FireBoy: Thanks Max and thanks to every one who reads this fic and the blade breakers and Kun and Rya, Sho, and Rin.


	4. The Day before school The First day of s

Guys in the beginning of this I'll be doin this a little differently

Chapter 4: The Day before school

It was the day before school and every one was packing for the ride there.

**Ryas house**

**Kun and Ryas POV:**

"Hey Rya tomorrow we start school so what you want to do today."

"I don't know yet but first we have to get packed"

"Okay I'll help you since I don't have to pack" Kun said.

"Okay" Rya said.

Kun walked in wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with 5 yellow buckets on it. (Looks like Shinos shirt from Naruto) also wearing brown finger hole gloves.

"Ok, you have enough bags to fit all your cloths?" Kun said.

"Yeah I do" Rya said as she pulled out 3 bags.

"Alright Ill put all your shirts in one bag and all your pants in another and you know what the other bag is used for" Kun said.

"Alright" Rya said.

10 minutes later.

Shos House 

**Shos POV:**

"Great I over slept I have to get ready now school start tomorrow and we need to get up early" Sho said as he started packing his bag.

Rins house 

**Rins POV:**

"Aww man I over slept I need to get ready Kun and Sho are picking us up tomorrow"

The Next day 6:00 AM

"Rya wake up wake up" Kun said.

(Rya is in a deep sleep right now)

Kun Kissed Rya to wake her up and it well worked.

Kun turned around so Rya can get dressed. Kun was wearing the same cloths he had on yesterday because he already packed his cloths and didn't want to open the bag.

"Kun we need to take the hummer so we can pick up the others" Rya said as she was putting on a T-shirt and pants.

"Okay let's go" Kun said as he took the keys to the hummer H3.

"Alright" Rya said as she walked out the door behind Kun.

At Shos house.

"Kun and Rya are hear better go"

"Come on Sho you got to get in the back" Kun yelled.

Rins House.

"Well they're here"

"Come on Rin we don't want to be late" Sho yelled.

On the Drive there.

"Any one know what dorms they're in" Sho asked.

Every one shook their heads.

When they got there the looked at the bored on the wall saying who is in their dorm.

Kun

Rya

Sho

Rin

Tyson

Rei

Max

Kai

Mai

Becky

Alicia

Keena

The guys drove up to the dorm to see it was bigger then the others they saw. It was light blue and looked 3 stores. In the Back yard there was a large hot tub and a pool.

"Wow that's huge!" they all said.

"Yeah!" Tyson said as he drove up in a convertible with Max, Kai, and Rei in it.

"Hey guys" Kun said.

"Hey!" a very hyper max said.

When every one parked in and walked into the house they saw 4 girls one girl had dirty blond hair a white tang top and a jean mini skirt, the second girl had Brown hair blue eyes wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans the third girl had black hair blue/green eyes the final girl had brown hair Hazel eyes blue T-shirt and black pants.

(The girls in order were Mai, Alicia, Keena, and Becky)

"Uhh hello" Mai said in a small sweet tone.

"Hello" max said.

"Uhh we already chose our room it's the last one in the hall way" Becky said as she walked behind Mai.

The rooms

Room 1 is

Kun

Rya

Sho

Rin

Room 2

Tyson

Kai

Max

Rei

After they unpacked they went down to the school to pick up their schedules.

Classes (for all of them)

1.Math

2.Homeroom

3.Break

4. Boy: I like to thank a lot of people for this I just don't want to name them since it will take to long

Kun: I liked it

Rya: Me to

Tyson: I think Becky's hot

Beck blushes

Max: I think Mai's hot

Mai blushes

Rei: Keena's hot

Keena blushes

Kai: Alicia is cute

Alicia blushes a little


End file.
